el niño de la ventana
by Uzumaki Uchiha Ana-chan
Summary: esta historia es chico x chico si no les agrada aorrense los comentarios y no lo lean SASUNARU este es mi primer fic Este fic se consentrara en la infancia y tendra como unos 30 capitulos intentare subir uno diario o si no 2 a la semana
1. El niño de la ventana

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo 1 Prologo**

Ya se que quiero ser de grande antes de continuar dejen me presento mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha físicamente tengo la piel blanca como leche , mi cabello es negro con reflejos azules , mis ojos son de color negro de un negro muy profundo físicamente asi y soy y emocionalmente pues soy muy serio demasiado a decir verdad incluso puedo ser muy frio solo muestro mis sentimientos verdaderos muy pocas veces

y como les estaba diciendo ya se lo que quiero ser de grande y eso es ser doctor si quiero ser medico y salvar vidas al principio pensé que era porque mi padre lo era y después mi hermano

-voy a ser tan buen doctor como tu Itachi algún día lo veras

le decia con mucha firmeza a su hermano mayor

-pues eso espero

le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa Itachi a su hermanito quien a muy temprana edad leía libros de medicina incluso sabia términos médicos

-¿Itachi puedo salir un rato?

sus padre no vivian con ellos por lo que Itachi tenia la custodia de Sasuke

-esta bien pero no llegues tarde

le dijo entonces a Sasuke quien salió . luego de caminar un buen rato se detuvo en unas escaleras

-aquí es un buen lugar para leer

se dijo para si el pequeño pelinegro que en ese momento tenía 10 años de edad

-los pacientes que sufren esta enfermedad a menudo sienten que su respiración disminuye

en ese momento unos ruiditos interrumpieron su lectura

-¿Qué pasa?

se pregunto al verse interrumpido ,pero como no vio nada siguió leyendo

-si no se les atiende rápido puede traer graves consecuencias

dejo por un momento de leer

-pobre de la persona que padezca esta enfermedad

y de nuevo esos mismos ruidos que estaba vez , hicieron al pequeño Sasuke pararse

-¡deja de moles..

pero se callo cuando vio de donde eran esos ruidos y eran de la ventana que estaba arriba de el

-que niño tan bonito

se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a un niñito rubito de piel canela con unas marquitas como bigotitos en su cara y unos preciosos ojos color azul zafiro muy grandes

-mm dobe ¡no me estés molestando cuando estoy leyendo!

sin embargo no quiso que ese niño se diera cuenta de que le gustaba a Sasuke

-no me digas dobe ¿Quién eres porque estas en los escalones de mi casa?

le pregunto el pequeño rubio con un puchero en su carita

-yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y no sabia que esta era tu casa

le respondió con un mohín serio al rubito

-¿así? pues yo soy

-¡Naruto!

De inmediato fueron interrumpidos por un rubio muy parecido a Naru claro sin las marquitas de la cara y de unos 30 años

-¿papa?

se quedo un poco asustado el pequeño de nombre Naruto cuando su papa lo descubrió

-sabes que no puedes asomarte te puede hacer daño

le dijo con preocupación mientras cerraba la ventana que había abierto Naru

-¿se llama Naruto?

Sasuke por su parte solo pudo ver eso a distancia aunque supo como se llamaba

-¿y que haces fuera de tu cama?

le pregunto de forma preocupada su padre mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo de nuevo a costar

-estaba aburrido y quise ver que había afuera

le dijo con un semblante triste a su padre quien se llamaba Minato Namikaze

-pero estas enfermo y el clima esta frio y eso es muy grave para tu salud

le dijo con una angustiada sonrisa

-¿Por qué no mejor juegas con Kyuubi?

Kyuubi era su zorrito de peluche el rubito tomo su muñeco un poco resignado

hola me llamo Naruto Namikaze tengo 9 años todos al verme pensarían que soy un niño muy feliz , pero no es así ¿la razón? estoy enfermo tanto que no puedo salir de casa ni siquiera asomarme por la ventana , vivo con mi papa y con mi tío Nagato

-hola Naru chan

mi tío Nagato es el hermano menor de mi mama , ella murió cuando era un bebe

-hola tío

mi tío me quiere mucho tanto que cuando ve desanimado hace lo que sea para animarme

-¿Por qué este pequeño esta triste?

le pregunto usando a Kyuubi como si fuera el quien le estaba preguntando

-porque mi papa me quito de la ventana

le respondió con una triste sonrisa a Nagato

-¿y que veías por la ventana, acaso algo que te gusto?

Naruto ante esa pregunta se sonrojo un poco al recordar a Sasuke

-vi a un niño muy bonito tenía el cabello negro

le conto con emoción a Nagato y también con vergüenza de contarle eso

-el pequeño Naru chan se enamoro ¿eh?

le pregunto mientras le hacia cosquillas al rubito quien comenzó a reir

-no yo no

sin embargo esa risa le provoco una severa tos y esto asusto sin duda a Nagato

-esto bien

le trataba de decir a su tío mientras intentaba controlar el mismo la tos

-toma

de inmediato Nagato le dio su medicina la cual ayudo a que le parara la tos

-Naru chan será mejor que descanses

le dijo con angustia

-pero no estoy cansado

le dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa aunque esta era muy débil

-mañana jugamos ¿te parece?

le propuso a Naru quien tuvo que asentir y ya solito , se acostó sin embargo en ese momento el zorrito de peluche comenzó a moverse

-¿Kyuubi?

quizás era por la enfermedad que Naru estaba viendo eso y no solo era el zorrito si no todos sus muñecos

-vamos a jugar

le dijeron sus muñecos de trapo a Naru chan quien se paro de su cama

-si viene mi papi se va a enojar conmigo

les dijo con preocupación a sus amigos de trapo

-tu papa nova venir ahorita ¡juega con nosotros por favor!

le dijo un conejo de peluche , el rubito jugo entonces con esos juguetes

-iré a ver a Naru

Minato entonces fue al cuarto de su hijo al entrar lo vio tirado en el suelo alfombrado de su cuarto

¡Naruto!

dijo muy asustado cuando vio a su hijito de inmediato lo llevo a su cama

-tiene fiebre ¡Nagato ven pronto!

le llamo con angustia a su cuñado el cual de inmediato fue con el

-¿Qué pasa Minato?

vio entonces que pasaba de inmediato fue por compresas para el rubito

-tengo que llamarle a un doctor

se dijo Minato viendo con preocupación a si hijito

-los Uchiha ellos son los mejores médicos de la ciudad

se acordó de inmediato y sin perder tiempo fue a buscar en el directorio donde podia encontrarlos en este caso a Itachi quien era el que estaba en la ciudad

Continuara

MP Em


	2. Coincidencia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Sakura!

Una jovencita de cabello rosado vestida con un uniforme de mucama fue de inmediato al cuarto de Naruto

-¿si Minato sama?

le pregunto al rubio quien estaba poniéndole una compresa a su hijo

-llama de inmediato al doctor Uchiha y dile que venga de inmediato

le pidió con preocupación

-y por ahí dile a Ino que traiga otro balde de agua fría

le dijo antes que la jovencita fuera a llamarle por teléfono al doctor

-enseguida Minato sama

de inmediato fue a cumplir con esa orden ah cabe decir que Minato Namikaze era uno de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad

-Ino llevale un balde a Minato sama con agua fría

Ino una chica de rubia cabellera y larga con ojos azules igual vestida con uniforme de mucama hizo de inmediato lo que le pidió Sakura

Casa de los Uchiha

-casa de la familia Uchiha habla Itachi

Sakura respiro aliviada al escuchar al doctor

-doctor Uchiha venga por favor a la mansión Namikaze lo necesitamos de inmediato

despues de darle la dirección a Itachi de inmediato se apresuro

-Sasuke voy hacer una consulta

para ese entonces Sasuke ya estaba en su cuarto quizás durmiendo

minutos después llego a la casa de los Namikaze

-soy el doctor Uchiha me pidieron que viniera

le indico a Sakura quien fue la que le abrió la puerta

-si por favor venga por aquí

el pelinegro fue entonces al cuarto de Naruto

-Minato sama ya esta aquí el doctor Uchiha

Minato volteo y vio a Itachi la verdad en ese momento paso desapercibido para Minato claro en ese momento lo mas importante era su pequeño

-por favor doctor cure a mi hijo

Itachi de inmediato fue a ver a Naruto quien tenia una fuerte fiebre

-descuide con esto se le bajara la fiebre

le dijo mientras le ponía una inyección en su brazo y mientras esto pasaba en su mundo gracias a la fiebre el rubito estaba con sus muñecos

-ya me tengo que ir mi papi ya me esta llamando

les dijo a sus muñecos cuando vio una puerta abierta

-pero queremos seguir jugando

le dijo con tristeza un pequeño gato de peluche a Naru quien solo lo vio con una desanimada sonrisa

-lo siento ¡ttebayou!

-¡Naru chan!

dijo muy aliviado Nagato al ver a su pequeño sobrino abrir sus ojos

-¿Dónde estoy?

pregunto muy confundido el rubito

-tuviste una fiebre muy alta pero ya estas bien gracias a este doctor

le dijo Nagato a Naru quien miro a Itachi

-Itachi Uchiha un placer conocerte Naruto kun

Saludo al rubito con una sonrisa amable ,mientras tanto Minato noto que su hijo se curó gracias a ese doctor

-Nagato acompáñame

le pidió a su cuñado quien lo acompaño afuera

-¿y bien Minato kun?

le pregunto el pelirrojo al rubio ya cuando estaban en el despacho de Minato

-voy a contratar a Itachi san para que sea el doctor de cabecera de Naruto

le dijo con decisión esto sorprendió un poco a Nagato

-Sakura

le llamo por el interfon a la pelirrosada quien de inmediato fue con el

-llama al doctor Uchiha dile que quiero verlo

Sakura entonces fue por Itachi quien en estos momentos revisaba a Naru

-me duele cuando respiro

le dijo el rubito a Itachi mientras el revisaba su pecho

-¿y estas fiebres las tienes muy seguidas?

le pregunto el peli negro después de terminar de revisarlo

-Itachi san, Minato sama lo quiere ver

Itachi fue entonces al despacho de Minato el cual lo estaba esperando

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

fue lo primero que le pregunto a Itachi

-su hijo ya esta bien esta descansando estoy seguro que mañana estará mejor

le informo el Uchiha

-doctor Uchiha me gustaría que usted fuera el doctor de mi hijo

le dijo de inmediato

-¿el doctor de su hijo? claro por mi no hay problema yo puedo ser eso

le respondió con una sonrisa

-entonces ¿puede mudarse a esta casa? como vera es grande y tendrá una habitación para usted

Esto no se lo esperaba Itachi

-¿mudarme aquí?

le pregunto muy sorprendido al dueño de la casa

-¿si claro tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

le pregunto intrigado al Uchiha

-bueno uno pequeño mi hermanito Sasuke vivo con el

le conto entonces con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿tu hermanito?

-si tiene 10 años y

-no hay problema pueden venirse los dos y tendrán un cuarto para cada uno

lo interrumpió el rubio a Itachi

-¿puedo pensarlo y preguntarle a mi hermano?

le pidió con su mejor sonrisa a Minato al día siguiente en la casa de los Uchiha

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?

le pregunto curioso Sasuke a su hermano quien se veía pensativo

-Sasuke sabes que no eh tenido mucho trabajo y nos falta el dinero ¿verdad?

Sasuke asentía si sabia eso

-bueno conseguí un trabajo y al parecer es bueno pero nos tenemos que mudar

le dijo entonces a Sasuke

-¿Qué mudarnos? pero ¿Por qué?

le pregunto muy preocupado al pensar que se mudarían de ciudad

-yo no me quiero ir a otro país

dijo para correr a su cuarto Itachi suspiro un poco sabia que no iba ser fácil

-¿Sasuke?

fue con su hermano quien estaba sentado en su cama muy molesto

-no nos vamos a mudar del país solo de casa

le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sasu

-¿Qué te parece si hoy me acompañas a la casa donde me contrataron como doctor?

le propuso a Sasuke

-¿si no me gusta no lo vas aceptar?

Itachi asintió, fueron entonces a la mansión de los Namikaze

-¿es aquí?

le pregunto muy sorprendido el azabache cuando recordó esas escaleras y sobre todo la ventana

-si es aquí ¿es enorme verdad?

le comento con una sonrisa a Sasuke quien ahora si vio toda la casa era la manzana completa

-es la casa de ese dobe

se dijo para si muy sorprendido al recordar a Naruto

Continuara


	3. Es ese dobe

******LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENESE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Es la casa del dobe!

dijo muy sorprendido al recordar la ventana bueno la primera vez que vino ni cuenta se había dado de ese lugar simplemente se sentó en esas escaleras para leer

-¿es muy grande verdad?

le comento su hermano con una sonrisa mientras veía como su hermanito miraba muy asombrado

-si es muy grande ¿aquí vas a trabajar Itachi?

le pregunto con emoción

-tal vez bueno ¿entramos?

le pregunto con una sonrisa a su hermano quien asintió ,Itachi toco la puerta

-bienvenido Dr Uchiha

Fueron recibidos por las mucamas de la casa Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka ambas de 15 años

-vine a ver a Namikaze sama

les dijo Itachi a las dos jovencitas

-Dr Uchiha

justo en ese momento llego con ellos Nagato

-ah buenas tardes Uzumaki san

saludo con una amable sonrisa a Nagato

-llámame Nagato y también puedes llamarle Minato a mi cuñado

le dijo con una sonrisa al azabache

-bueno yo me voy espero verlos por aquí

les dijo a los dos Uchiha para salir de la casa

-Dr Uchiha que bueno que vino

en ese momento Minato salió de su despacho luego que Ino le fuera avisar que Itachi y su hermano había llegado

-ah buenas tardes N mm Minato san ah le presento a mi hermano Sasuke

Sasuke de inmediato se inclino para saludar al próximo ¿jefe de su hermano?

-un placer conocerlo señor

saludo de forma muy educada a Minato

-el placer es mío Sasuke kun

le dijo con una amable sonrisa al pequeño pelinegro

-¿hablamos en mi despacho?

le pregunto Minato a Itachi con una sonrisa a lo que este accedió

-está bien Sasuke espérame aquí

le pidió a Sasuke quien se sentó en una silla tapizada con terciopelo gris

-espero que no se tarde

se dijo para si Sasuke mientras esperaba observaba la mansión decorada al estilo victoriano europeo la alfombra de color carmín , las paredes blancas

-que aburrido

se dijo de pronto si hubiera llevado su libro esta espera no hubiera sido tan aburrida

-tengo que buscar el baño

se dijo cuando le entraron ganas asi que se paro de la silla y fue a buscar el baño

-este lugar es grande ¿Dónde hay un baño?

se pregunto luego de buscar uno hasta que por fin encontró uno y luego de unos minutos

-¿se enojaran si exploro un poco aquí?

se pregunto para si Sasuke bueno estaba un poco aburrido así que hizo eso

-¿estará ese dobe?

se pregunto al acordarse del rubiecito y con mas razón se puso a explorar esa mansión

-¿y entonces queme dices te quedaras?

le pregunto con interés Minato a Itachi luego que le dijera todo lo que podia tener ahí

-suena muy tentador pero como ya le dije también tengo que respetar la opinión de mi hermano

le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-por supuesto que eso es muy importante pero estoy seguro que el aceptara

le dijo con una sonrisa segura

volviendo con Sasuke llego frente a una puerta

-¿Qué sera aquí?

se pregunto muy curioso mientras abría la puerta entro y se encontró un cuarto muy grande ,con una alfombra roja carmín , de color blanca algunos juguetes en el suelo

-¿será la habitación del dobe?

se pregunto muy sorprendido entonces vio un poco una enorme y alta cama se acerco con cuidado

-¡es el niño de la ventana es ese dobe!

se dijo muy sorprendido cuando vio a Naruto quien en estos momentos estaba dormido

-de cerca se ve mas rubio

Se dijo para Sasuke viendo los rubios cabellos de Naruto eran como ver el sol de cerca

-parece un zorrito

se dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio esas marcas que tenia en su cara

-¿Cómo se sentirán?

se pregunto muy curioso acercando uno de sus dedos al rostro de Naruto el cual estaba profundamente dormido

-¿Qué haces?

o eso parecía porque al sentir ese tacto se despertó esto hizo a Sasuke caerse de sentón

-no me asustes dobe

le dijo con un ceño fruncido

-¿dobe? un momento tu eres el niño del otro día ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco de que Naru recordara su nombre

-si soy yo

le contesto con un poco de arrogancia

-¿y que haces aquí?

le pregunto muy curioso el rubito al pelinegro

-vine con mi hermano es el doctor que te vino a ver ayer por la noche

le conto entonces

-¿tu hermano es el Dr Itachi san?

le pregunto muy sorprendido a Sasuke pero ahora que lo veía bien si le recordaba a Itachi

-ah ¿y porque tu hermano es muy guapo y tu eres feo?

le pregunto solo por pura travesura

-¡Usurontankachi! tu eres mas feo que yo

le reclamo con un mohín molesto esto hizo a Naru reírse lo cual le provoco una fuerte tos

-¿Qué tienes?

le pregunto muy asustado Sasuke

-voy por mi hermano

de inmediato fue corriendo por su hermano por su parte Naruto buscaba desesperado su medicina

-¡Naruto!

Minato tomo a su hijo muy asustado el cual estaba respirando de forma acelerada

-con esto estará mejor

le dijo Itachi luego de inyectarlo en el brazo el rubito de inmediato se tranquilizo

-¿Sasuke que paso?

le pregunto su hermano con un poco de seriedad mientras veía de reojo como Minato abrazaba a su hijo

-no lo sé estaba riéndose y de pronto le dio mucha tos

le contesto con angustia

-Itachi san necesito a un doctor que este aquí conmigo y que cuide de mi hijo

le dijo un poco serio

-Itachi vamos a quedarnos por favor

le pidió con sus ojos casi suplicantes Sasu a Itachi quien con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo a Minato

-voy a ser el doctor de Naruto kun

Minato sonrió aliviado

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo 4**

-Por favor Itachi tienes que ser el doctor de Naruto

le pidió con sus ojos suplicantes a Itachi quien viendo así a su hermano

-está bien voy a aceptar ser el doctor de Naruto kun

le dijo a Minato quien sonrío al escuchar eso

-¡le voy a decir a Naruto!

dijo con emoción Sasuke a punto de ir con Naruto

-Sasuke espera

le llamo su hermano antes que este fuera al cuarto de Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?

le pregunto con un mohín molesto Sasuke a Itachi

-Naruto kun ahora esta durmiendo ahora

Sasuke entonces comprendió esto y tuvo que resignarse a esperar a que el rubito se despertara

-Sakura lleva a Sasuke a su habitación

le pidió de forma amable a la joven mucama de cabello rosado

-enseguida Minato sama , acompáñame por favor Sasuke kun

Sasuke fue entonces con Sakura quien lo llevo a uno de los cuartos

-aquí va ser tu cuarto y el de tu hermano estará a lado de este

le informo Sakura al pequeño pelinegro , horas después ya cuando estaban instalados en la mansión

-voy a ver si ya despertó el dobe

fue entonces al cuarto de Naruto el cual estaba acostado en su cama

-aun sigue dormido

dijo con un molesto mohín en ese vio como el rubito comenzó abrir sus ojos

-hasta que despiertas

fue lo primero que le dijo Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto despertándose

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

le pregunto un poco extrañado el rubito cuando vio a Sasuke ahí

-mi hermano y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí en tu casa

le dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo?

le pregunto un poco sorprendido al saber eso tanto que se levanto de golpe

-tu papa le pidió a mi hermano que se quedara aquí para cuidarte mejor

le explico entonces al rubito

-¿Qué pasa no te gusto la idea?

le pregunto cuando vio como Naruto agachaba su cabecita creyendo que para nada le gusto eso

-no nada de eso me gusta que tu y tu hermano vivan aquí ¡dattebayou!

le contesto con una amplia sonrisa

-ya voy a tener a alguien con quien jugar

le dijo con emoción al Sasuke

-tu serás mi primero amigo ¡dattebayou!

le dijo con emoción al pequeño Uchiha mientras se levantaba de su cama

-¿Dónde vas?

le pregunto muy curioso Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto pararse de su cama

-te voy a enseñar mis juguetes

le dijo entonces el rubito cuando fue a un closet donde saco todos los juguetes que tenia

-¿quieres jugar?

le pregunto con una adorable sonrisa a Sasuke quien asintió de inmediato

-si

Sasuke le ayudo a sacar todos sus juguetes a Naruto

-¿Naruto?

le llamo de pronto Sasuke al rubito quien estaba jugando en estos momentos con un carrito

-¿si Sasuke?

le pregunto de manera curiosa al azabache

-este ¿en verdad yo voy a ser tu primer amigo?

le pregunto un poco sorprendido a Naru quien se puso un poco rojito

-si Sasuke como veras yo no salir de mi cuarto ni de la casa por eso no tengo amigos de mi edad

le conto con tristeza

-¿y porque no puedes salir?

le pregunto muy interesado Sasuke a Naru quien suspiro un poco

-por mi enfermedad si me da fiebre afuera y me desmayo seria muy peligroso para mi

le dijo con una triste sonrisa

-ah ya veo

le dijo con algo de pena por el en verdad se sentía mal después de todo afuera habían muchas cosas

-¿y no te da curiosidad por saber que hay allá afuera?

le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-si por eso cuando puedo me siento ahí y veo por la ventana lo que puedo ver

le conto con una pequeña sonrisa

-y gracias a eso te conocí

le dijo con una cálida y tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke

-¡ya no me acuerdo de eso!

le dijo muy avergonzado y volteando para otro lado

-tu hermano se ve que se adapto muy rápido

le comentaba con una pequeña sonrisa Minato a Itachi quien le devolvió otra

-y pensar que antes de venir se negaba

le conto con una divertida sonrisa al recordar aquello

-¿de que tanto se rien?

en ese momento llego Nato con una enorme bolsa

-de los niños ¿y qué traes ahí?

le pregunto Minato a su cuñado con un poco de interés

-algo para Naru chan, espero le guste

le dijo con una sonrisa para ir con su sobrino el cual estaba jugando con Sasuke

-¡tío!

al ver a si tu tío Nagato muy contento fue con el

-Naru sabes que a ti papa no le gusta que estés descalzo

le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero tío el suelo esta alfombrado dattebayou

protesto con un pequeño puchero ,Nagaro entonces noto a Sasuke

-veo que ya tienes a un amigo

le comento con una sonrisa a su sobrino quien con emoción abrazo por el cuello a Sasuke

-si Sasuke es mi amigo ¿verdad que si?

le pregunto con esa misma emoción haciendo que Sasuke se le subieran los colores a la cabeza

-en ese casi se van divertir con esto

les dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa una enorme pista para cochecitos de carrera

-¡esta increíble!

Exclamo muy contento Naruto al ver esa pista de carrera

-¡vamos a jugar con ella Sasuke!

luego que la armaran se pusieron a jugar

-te gane

dijo con orgullo Sasuke cuando vio su auto llegar a la metas

-no es justo ¡quiero la revancha!

protesto el rubito con un puchero por lo que Sasuke tuvo que darle la revancha

-te volvi a ganar do..

pero se cayó cuando noto al rubito tambalearse un poco

-¿Naru estas bien?

le pregunto con preocupación al parecer al verse levantado y agitándose al jugar con Sasuke esto le hizo daño

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo 5**

-¡Te gane!

exclamo muy orgullos Sasuke luego que su carro llegara primero a la meta

-¿Qué te parece Na..

pero se callo cuando vio al rubito un poco agitado

-¿Naruto?

con preocupación se acerco al rubito quien se tocaba su pechito

-no es nada solo me canse ¡ttebayou!

le dijo con una forzada sonrisa al ver el rostro preocupado de Sasuke

-no es cierto no seas mentiroso no estas bien voy a ir por mi hermano

le dijo de forma seria

-Sasuke no

Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso era por su bien así que Sasuke fue por su hermano

-no nos gusta ese niño  
Naruto escucho a sus muñecos

-Sasuke es bueno

les dijo con una débil sonrisa a sus muñecos ya cuando estaba sentado en su cama

-Itachi

le llamo su hermano con preocupación

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

le preguto a su hermano por cierto no se encontraba ni Minato ni Nagato

-es Naruto algo le paso

le dijo con preocupación y de inmediato Itachi fue al cuarto de Naruto

-Naruto

le llamo un poco preocupado al rubito

-Itachi sensei

Dijo con una débil sonrisa el pequeño rubito, Itachi preparo entonces la jeringa

-¿hiciste algún esfuerzo?

le pregunto el Uchiha mayor mientras le tocaba la frente

-no sensei

le respondió con una pequeña y débil sonrisa

-solo estábamos jugando con la pista que su tío le regalo al dobe

le dijo con un poco de preocupación Sasuke a su hermano

-ya veo , bueno ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar ¿de acuerdo?

le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a su pequeño paciente

-pero yo quiero seguir jugando con Sasu

Protesto con un pequeño mohín el pequeño rubito y cruzándose de brazos

-podemos leer o dibujar ¿verdad que si Itachi?

le pregunto con una sonrisita a su hermano

-si claro pueden hacer eso

le respondió con una sonrisa a los dos niños

-mm esta bien

Contesto un poco resignado y rato después estaban dibujando

-hola Itachi kun

lo saludo Nagato al pelinegro quien le regreso el saludo con una sonrisa

-ah mi cuñado te quiere ver esta en su oficina

le indico de forma amable al Uchiha de inmediato fue a la oficina de Minato

-¿me mando llamar?

le pregunto un poco tímido al rubio

-ya te dije que no me hables de usted ¿o acaso ya estoy viejo?

Itachi negó con una sonrisa

-para nada es perdón eres muy joven

le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro viendo muy lindo a los ojos de Minato

-¿y no paso nada con mi hijo? cuando estuve afuera

le pregunto entonces

-bueno tuvo una pequeña crisis

-¿una crisis , pero esta bien verdad?

le pregunto con preocupación a Itachi quien asintió de forma segura

-si el esta bien no hay nada de que preocuparse

Minato respiro un poco aliviado, mientras en el cuarto de Naruto

-¿Qué dibujaste?

le pregunto Naruto de forma curiosa a Sasuke quien le enseño su dibujo

-es un gato

le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-esta bonita ¡ttebayou!

le dijo de forma contenta a Sasuke mientras veía el dibujo

-toma te lo regalo

le dijo con una amigable sonrisa a Naru

-¿de verdad? entonces yo te doy mi dibujo ¡ttebayou!

le dijo sonriente el rubito mientras le daba su dibujo

-somos nosotros dos y aquí atrás esta la ventana

le explico con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiguito el dibujo que había hecho

-¿te gusta?

le pregunto de forma un poco tímida

-me encanta

le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-que bueno que te gusto Sasuke

le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubito a Sasuke

-¿Sasuke?

le llamo de pronto el rubito Sasuke lo volteo a ver

-¿si que pasa?

le pregunto el pequeño pelinegro a Naru quien puso una mirada un poco nostálgica

-puedo ¿preguntarte algo?

le pregunto con una esa misma mirada a Sasuke

-si claro ¿y que me quieres preguntar?

le pregunto un poco curioso el azabache a Naruto quien de forma nostálgica le pregunto

-¿Cómo es afuera?

le pregunto entonces Sasuke quien lo vio un poco sorprendido  
-¿afuera?

le pregunto un poco sorprendido a Naru quien asintió

-yo no salgo de casa ¿sabes? desde pequeño siempre eh estado aquí

le conto con una triste expresión

-por eso no se como es alla afuera ¿hay muchas cosas bonitas?

le pregunto con emoción a Sasuke

-si bueno la verdad no conozco todo pero lo que si es muy bonito hay un parque donde mi hermano me llevaba

le conto con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad?

le pregunto con emoción el rubito a Sasuke quien asintió

-como me gustaría ir y conocer ese parque seguro me va a gustar mucho

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubito

-cuando te cures podrás conocer muchos lugares y yo te voy acompañar

le dijo con firmeza

-¿de verdad?

Sasuke asintió con esa misma sonrisa segura

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Disfruten y perdon por la tardansa es solo que con la escuela e estado muy agitada pero ya vovere a subir capitulos diarios

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**Capitulo 6**

-¿De verdad Sasuke me llevarías a todos esos lugares?

le pregunto con mucha emoción el pequeño rubito

-por supuesto que si es una promesa

le dijo como todo un caballero que le hace una promesa a su princesa en este caso príncipe

-voy a curarme para que me lleves a esos lugares

le dijo aun con emoción

-Naruto sama

en eso llego Sakura con la medicina para el pequeño y también para decirle a Naru y a Sasu

-ya es hora que descanse

le dijo con una dulce sonrisa pero al oír esto Naruto de inmediato protesto

-no quiero yo no tengo sueño

le dijo a la joven mucama con un infantil puchero

-lo siento pero son ordenes de su papa

le dijo para que comprendiera el pequeño rubito quien bajo tristemente la mirada

-mañana vendré a jugar otra vez contigo

le dijo Sasuke con su mejor sonrisa para animar a Naruto

-esta bien te veré mañana de nuevo ¡dattebayou!

le dijo con una amplia sonrisa a su amiguito quien luego de eso se tuvo que ir a su cuarto

-ven hora de ponerle la pijama

tanto Sakura como Ino se encargaban de cambiarlo

-se divirtió mucho ¿verdad?

le pregunto con una sonrisa al rubito mientras le ponía su pijama

-si mucho ¿sabes Sakura chan?

le pregunto con una tierna sonrisa Naruto quería a las dos mucamas como unas hermanas mayores

-¿Qué cosa?

y ella dos como a un hermanito menor y enfermito lo cuidaban mucho mas

-Sasuke me dijo que cuando me cure me va llevar a muchos lugares

le conto con emoción

-pues cuando eso pase no te vayas a olvidar de comprarme algún recuerdo ¿eh?

le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-claro que no a ti a Ino les voy a comprar algo muy bonito

le contesto con una sonrisa y ya listo para dormir se acostó en su enorme cama

-ten a tu Kyuubi

le dijo Sakura mientras le daba su zorrito de peluche que Naru abrazo de inmediato

-¿papa va a venir a darme las buenas noches?

le pregunto preocupadito antes que Sakura se fuera

-por supuesto que si ya sabes que a tu papa eso no se le olvida

le contesto con una sonrisa , antes de salir , mientras con Sasuke

-espero que el cuarto quedara a su gusto

Ino se encargo de arreglar el cuarto para Sasuke

-si gracias

realmente a el le daba igual pero por amabilidad le contesto a la rubia

-¿disculpa?

le llamo de pronto Sasuke a Ino quien estaba por retirarse

-¿si que pasa?

le pregunto la rubia al pequeño Uchiha quien le pregunto un poco tímido

-¿Naruto hace mucho que esta enfermo?

le pregunto con algo de preocupación

-si se enfermo desde que la señora de la casa murió

le conto con un deje de tristeza

-ah ¿y nunca ah salido?

-no Minato sama no quiere que ningún virus externo perjudique mas la salud de Naruto kun

Sasuke quedo un poco conforme con esa explicación

-bueno , muchas gracias por contarme

le agradeció a la rubia peli larga quien con una educada reverencia se retiro

-¿en verdad le hará mucho daño a Naruto salir aunque sea por poquito?

se pregunto Sasuke muy intrigado

-¿listo para dormir?

en eso entro su hermano a darle las buenas noches tal como hacían ,cuando vivian en su casa

-no voy a leer un rato

le dijo mientras le mostraba su libro de siempre

-el libro de medicina ¿eh?

a veces a Itachi le extrañaba que su hermanito de 10 años le interesara todo ese tema de la medicina y no cosas como videojuegos o futbol ¡cosas de niños!

-Itachi

le llamo entonces a su hermano un poco serio

-¿Qué pasa?

le pregunto con una amable sonrisa a su hermanito quien dejo por un momento su lubro

-¿Naruto de que esta enfermo?

le pregunto con preocupación por saber que era lo que Naru tenia

-bueno Naruto kun tiene asma bronquial

le conto entonces a Sasuke quien aun tenia mas dudas

-bueno ahora si que descanses

le dijo a su hermanito antes que le preguntara mas ,por lo que Sasuke de manera resignada se despidió de el

-hasta mañana Itachi

y ya solito de inmediato tomo su libro y directamente fue al capitulo de la enfermedades crónicas

-Asma bronquial , asma bronquial ¡aquí esta!

se dijo cuando vio el titulo de la enfermedad , leyó entonces los síntomas

-pero a Naruto le dan fiebres y se desmaya

se pregunto con mucha duda era algo que tenia que preguntarle a su hermano

y mientras tanto con Naruto

-no te agitaste mucho ¿verdad?

le preguntaba su papa mientras le daba las buenas noches como siempre

-no papi solo dibujamos mira ese dibujo me lo hizo Sasuke

le enseño con orgullo el dibujo de gatito que le hizo Sasuke

-¿verdad que le quedo bonito?

le pregunto con una sonrisa a su padre quien asintió con una sonrisa

-si mucho, Sasuke kun dibuja muy bien

le dijo de manera sincera a su pequeño quien se puso un poco celosito

-yo también dibujo bien

que le dijo con un pequeño puchero

-por supuesto que si para mi tu eres el que mejor dibuja de todo el mundo

le dijo con una sonrisa muy cariñosa y paternal

-papi cuando me sienta mejor ¿podre salir de casa y dibujar lo que hay afuera?

le pregunto de manera esperanzada Minato no supo que contestarle

-primero debes de mejorar para

fue lo único que le pudo decir mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios

-y para eso tienes que descansar así que ¡hora de dormir!

le dijo dándole un beso de buenas noches al su pequeño y ya solito

-buenas noches papi

Naruto de inmediato cerro sus ojos para dormir

-si te curas ya no jugaras con nosotros y no queremos eso

eran sus muñecos los que le decían eso pero Naru ya parecía acostumbrado a este sueño o lo que sea que fuera

Continuara

Me pidieron que les dijera como subir una e¿historia bueno primero le das en Doc manager y le pones en copy page empiezaz a escribir y luego lo guardas le tienes que pones que los personajes son de masashi kishimoto, unabes guardados te vas a new story y ases lo que te piden


	7. Chapter 7

**PERSONAJES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo7**

-Hasta mañana pequeño

Le dijo Minato a Naruto dándole un beso en su frente el rubito lentamente cerro sus ojitos

-hasta mañana papi

le dijo el pequeño para dormirse en cuanto su papa apago la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta

-si Naru chan se cura ya no jugara con nosotros

dijo uno de los muñecos con angustiada voz era un muñeco en forma de un gato

-no , no yo no quiero eso

dijo un conejo de color blanco el rubito de pronto se vio en un lugar sin espacio

-¿Qué tienen?

vio ahí a los muñecos quien se veían tristes

- ¿Por qué están tristes?

les pregunto con preocupación al notar de esa manera a sus muñecos de trapo la mayoría eran animalitos

-no queremos que nos dejes

le dijo el zorrito de felpa color naranja

-¿dejarlos?

le pregunto un poco extrañado al zorrito de peluche

-si escuchamos a ese niño tonto y feo que te quiere quitar de nuestro lado

le dijo molesto el gatito de color negro

-Sasuke es bueno y es mi mejor amigo

les dijo con una comprensible sonrisa a sus muñecos

-nosotros somos tus únicos amigos

le dijo el zorrito anaranjado a Naruto mientras se subía a su regazo

-te llevaremos a un lugar para que juegues con nosotros

le propuso al rubito y de pronto un osito panda un perro y el conejo empujaron a Naru por la espalda para que se levantara

-su vamos Naruto chan ven con nosotros

le insistieron al rubito el cual se dejo llevar a la puerta de su closet

-¿pero que..

fue lo único que pudo decir el rubito cuando se vio en medio de un inmenso jardín

-¿te gusta Naruto chan?

le pregunto el zorrito quien al parecer era como el líder de aquellos muñecos de trapo

-si mucho solo había visto jardines en los libros nunca así

les dijo muy maravillado mientras veía todo la vegetación , en eso vio un columpio que colgaba de un árbol

-¿puedo subirme?

les pregunto con emoción a los peluches quienes asintieron Naru entonces fue al columpio

-papi dijo que si salía de mi cuarto me podía enfermar mas

Recordó las palabras de su padre

-pero aquí no te sientas mal ¿verdad?

le pregunto el conejo de color blanco el rubito al sentir que estaba bien le dijo

-si no me duele mi pecho y siento que respiro libremente

le respondió con una radiante sonrisa mientras se mecía en ese columpio

-quisiera que Sasuke estuviera aquí para jugar conmigo

dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-el no puede venir

sin embargo aquellos muñecos no querían a Sasuke

-¿Por qué no?

les pregunto con su mirada un poco angustiada y dudosa

-solo Naruto chan puede venir

le dijo un poco serio el gato de color negro esto puso un poco triste al rubito tanto que se bajo del columpio

-quiero irme a mi cuarto

dijo ocultando sus ojitos detrás de su rubio cabello

-¡NO!

Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo pero Naruto no quería estar en un lugar donde Sasuke no pudiera entrar

-Sasuke es mi amigo y si el no puede venir entonces yo no quiero estar aquí

les dijo con firmeza mientras comenzaba a irse por donde entrar

-Naruto chan se va no hay que dejar que se vaya

dijo uno de aquellos juguetes y fueron detrás de el para detenerlo

-no Naruto chan tu eres nuestro amigo , no te puedes ir

le dijeron o mas bien le ordenaron sin embargo el rubito se fue de ahí casi corriendo

-no déjenme

les pidió en un tono preocupado tanto que no podía abrir la puerta

-no nunca te dejaremos

le dijeron con firmeza como pudo el rubito abrió la puerta y la cerro en cuanto escapo de ese jardín

-no puedo respirar

se dijo con angustia el rubito buscando su inhalador

-¿Qué fue eso?

Sasuke de la nada sintió un mal presentimiento por lo que sin pensarlo salió de su cuarto y fue al cuarto de Naruto

-¿Naruto?

Pregunto mientras abría la puerta al hacerlo vio al rubito respirar agitadamente

-¡Naruto!

y muy asustado fue con el le ayudo con su inhalador

-ellos no querían dejarme ir

le dijo de manera dificultosa a Sasuke quien lo vio un poco extrañado

-seguramente fue un sueño

pensó para si Sasuke mientras le ayudaba al rubito acostarse en su cama

-no te vayas

le pidió con angustia el rubito y agarrando la muñeca de Sasuke

-esta bien

le respondió entonces con una pequeña sonrisa el pequeño Uchiha

-gracias Sasuke

le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa tímida el rubito mientras veía como Sasuke se acostada a su lado

al dia siguiente

-Sasuke

Itachi fue con su hermano pero al entrar al cuarto de este no lo vio

-¿ya se habrá despertado?

se pregunto entonces Itachi de pronto se le vino a la mente Naruto

-claro seguramente esta con el

se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fue entonces al cuarto del rubito al que por cierto le tocaba su medicina

-seguramente esos dos deben estar jugando

abrio la puerta del cuarto del rubito y al hacerlo vio a su hermanito acostado con Naruto

-Sasuke

le llamo quedito para que solo el lo escuchara , el azabache lentamente se despertó

-¡Itachi!

dijo con un poco de sorpresa al ver a su hermano para de inmediato ver a Naru el cual aun dormía

-¿dormiste con Naruto kun?

le pregunto con una curiosa sonrisa a su hermano quien asintió

-ayer tuve un mal presentimiento y lo vine a ver

le explico entonces

-ya veo

le dijo su hermano comprendiéndolo pero a la vez sorprendiéndose que su hermanito haya sentido eso

-no cabe duda Naruto kun es muy especial para Sasuke

Pensó para si mientras preparaba la medicina de su paciente

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes de masashi kishimoto**

**Capitulo 8**

-Creo que Naruto tuvo una pesadilla

Le dijo un poco preocupado a su hermano mayor mientras miraba con cierta preocupación a Naruto

-es hora de su medicina, ¿Por qué no te vas arreglar?

Le propuso a su hermanito quien no estaba muy seguro de irse no antes de ver que Naruto estuviera bien

-cuando regreses el va estar despierto

Le dijo con una sonrisa a Sasuke quien entonces fue bañarse

-¿Sasuke?

Naruto se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Sasuke

.-es se fue a bañar pero enseguida regresa

Le informo Itachi mientras preparaba su medicina del día

-por cierto mi pequeño hermano durmió contigo anoche

Le comento con una sonrisa

-Sasuke ¿durmió conmigo?

Al parecer no lo recordó de eso se dio cuenta Itachi

-entonces no fue un sueño el de verdad vino a mi cuarto

Dijo con mucha alegría pensó que Sasuke había ido a su cuarto en su sueño pero supo que no

-señorito aquí esta su desayuno

En eso llego Ino con el desayuno de Naruto

-pero yo quiero desayunar con los demás dattebayou

Dijo con un pequeño puchero el pequeño niño rubio en eso entro su papa para saludarlo

-papa quiero desayunar en el comedor contigo y con Itachi sensei con mi tío y también con Sasuke

Le pidió esperanzadoramente

-lo siento pequeño pero hoy amaneció el clima frio y tu cuarto es cálido , abajo esta haciendo frio

Pero Minato para nada quería que su pequeño se enfermara

-¿verdad que no me voy a enfermar? Itachi sensei

De inmediato le pidió la opinión a su doctor

-es mejor que por hoy te quedes en tu cuarto no podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo

Le dijo Itachi de manera comprensible

-lo ves Naru chan es por tu bien

Ahora fue su padre quien le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabecita

-está bien

Contesto de manera resignada luego de eso se fueron del cuarto de Naruto quien ya sabía la rutina en cuanto terminara tenía que tocar el pequeño timbre y una de las sirvientas iría a recoger sus platos, así era siempre

-¿Por qué no comes Naruto chan?

De pronto su zorro naranja de peluche le pregunto

-no tengo hambre yo quería desayunar con mi papa , y con Sasuke

Le dijo desanimado

-pero Naruto chan siempre desayuna y come con nosotros

Recordó el conejo al cual su ojo de botón izquierdo estaba por caerse

-¿ya no quieres comer con nosotros? Naruto chan

Le pregunto lastimosamente el gatito

-¿Naruto?

Justo en ese momento Sasuke llego con el

-¡Sasuke!

Dijo con mucha alegría cuando vio a su amiguito entrar a su cuarto

-¿ya terminaste tu desayuno?

Le pregunto curioso al pequeño azabache quien negó de inmediato

-tu papa me dio permiso de venir y desayunar contigo

le conto entonces haciendo sonreír a Naruto

-¿de verdad?

Le pregunto con emoción a Sasuke quien con una sonrisa le contesto

-claro si no yo no estuviera aquí

En el comedor

-Minato kun fuiste muy bueno al dejar a Sasuke kun desayunar con Naruto chan

Le dijo sonriente Nagato

-era lo menos que puedo hacer además me da gusto que Naru tenga un amiguito con quien jugar

Comento con una sincera sonrisa Minato

-para mi hermano Naruto kun también es su primer amigo

Les conto con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿de verdad?

Le pregunto algo sorprendido Nagato luego de saber eso

-si su único compañero por así decirlo es su libro de medicina no le gustaba jugar con los otros niños

Conto una sonrisa mientras recordaba eso

-Sasuke kun ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Lo invitaban a jugar a la pelota pero el siempre les contestaba con un no

-¿Sasuke porque no vas a jugar con ellos?

Le pregunto Itachi cuando vio esto

-estoy leyendo el artículo de esta enfermad es interesante y no quiero dejar de saber que pasa

Le contesto sin dejar su atención en su libro

-se que quieres ser doctor de grande pero ahora eres un niño , deberías de jugar con otros niños

Le aconsejo su hermano

-no quiero esos niños juegan cosas tontas como la pelota eso es juego de niños pequeños

Dijo como todo un niño agrandado a pesar de tener 9 años a punto de cumplir 10

-es por eso que me da gusto ver a mi hermano siendo amiguito de Naruto kun

Dijo con alegría

-creo que los niños tuvieron suerte de conocerse ¿verdad Minato kun?

Le pregunto Nagato a Minato quien solo asintió

-por supuesto Nagato san

Contesto con una sonrisa sincera el rubio, volviendo al cuarto de Naruto

-Itachi sensei me dijo que dormiste conmigo

Dijo algo sonrojadito Naruto a Sasuke

-ah ¿te lo dijo?

Le pregunto algo avergonzado por eso

-si tal vez por eso ya no tuve pesadillas ¡dattebayou!

Le confeso con una amplia sonrisa

-miren Naruto chan le está sonriendo a ese niño feo

Exclamo molesto el conejo de felpa a los únicos que les mostraba esa sonrisa tan luminosa era a ellos ni siquiera a su padre o a su tío

-¿y ellos?

De pronto Sasuke tomo uno de esos muñecos el cual fue el gato

-son mis amigos

Le contesto sonriente el rubito viendo el gato de peluche en las manos de Sasuke

-¿tus amigos?

Le pregunto de manera curiosa a Naruto quien asintió

-como veras yo no puedo salir de mi cuarto así que no tengo un amigo que juegue conmigo

Conto con cierta tristeza

-así que ellos son como mis amigos

Le conto con un poco de vergüenza

-¿lo ven? Naruto chan aun nos considera sus primeros amigos

Dijo muy contento el perrito

-y seremos los únicos amigos de Naruto chan

Ahora fue el zorrito quien dijo de manera un tanto maliciosa

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

PERSONAJES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**Capitulo 9**

-Tus muñecos son muy bonitos

Le dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke a Naruto viendo los peluches de Naruto

-si ellos son como mis amigos

Le dijo con una sonrisa a Sasuke

-¿lo ven? Nosotros somos los amigos de Naruto chan

Dijo muy alegre el perrito

-y seremos sus únicos amigos

Ahora fue el zorrito quien comento de manera un tanto maliciosa como si estuviera pensando en algo

-Sasuke

En eso se asomo Itachi para llamarle a su hermano

-ya es hora de ir a la escuela

Le informo con una sonrisa a su hermanito quien solo asintió Naruto de inmediato lo tomo de la muñeca

-¿vas a regresar?

Le pregunto con preocupación de que no volviera con el

-claro que voy a regresar y vamos a jugar juntos pero ahora tengo que irme a la escuela

Le dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño peli-negro

-¿de verdad?

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa

-esta bien entonces aquí te voy a esperar dattebayou

Dijo el rubito con una animada sonrisa a Sasuke luego de eso Itachi lo llevo a la escuela

Minutos después

-Naru chan

Minato fue a ver a su hijito quien estaba pintando con sus acuarelas

-veo que estas pintando con tus acuarelas

Le dijo con una sonrisa viendo lo que Naru chan estaba haciendo

-si cuando estoy aburrido me gusta pintar

Le comento a su papa con una aburrida sonrisa a Minato

-Sasuke se esta en su escuela y no tengo con quien jugar

Le dijo de manera desanimada a Minato quien lo vio con un poco de pena

-¿porque yo no puedo ir a la escuela con Sasuke?

Le pregunto entonces a Minato quien solo le dio una cariñosa caricia en su cabeza

-ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto asintió con algo de pesar

.-Minato sama

En ese momento Ino fue a llamar al rubio mayor el cual recordó que tenia una reunión con un socio

-en cuanto termine de ocuparme vengo contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Le dijo con su mejor sonrisa

-claro

Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto se volvió a quedar solo en su cuarto

-pobre Naru chan otra vez lo dejaron solito

Comenzaron a decir sus muñecos mientras se acercaban al pequeño rubito quien había dejado sus acuarelas

-Sasuke regresara en la tarde

Les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana

-nosotros siempre estaremos contigo

Le dijo el gatito a Naru quien lo vio con una agradecida sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes?

Le pregunto ahora el conejo a Naruto quien con un suspiro les conto

-quiero ir a la escuela con Sasuke y saber que hay afuera

Les dijo entonces con ilusión

-pero tu papa no quiere que salgas de aquí porque te puedes enfermar

Le dijo el gatito de forma penosa

-yo solo quiero conocer allá afuera quiero ver con mis propios ojos que hay allá

Comento de manera ilusionada

-¿Por qué no le dices a ese niño Sasuke?

Le pregunto con curiosidad el zorrito al pequeño Naruto quien se quedo un poco extrañado

-¿decirle a Sasuke?

Pregunto un poco curioso por esa propuesta que le hizo el zorrito

-si Sasuke es tu amigo y te ayudara

Le dijo el zorrito los demás peluches lo secundaban

-pero mi papa no quiere que salga de aquí ¿Qué tal si se enoja con Sasuke también?

Dijo con preocupación

-Sasuke es tu amigo y el le gustara verte feliz

-si Sasuke con gusto te ayudara para que seas feliz

Naruto comenzó a convencerse por lo que sus peluches le decían

-¿ustedes creen que Sasuke me ayude?

Le pregunto con cierta preocupación a sus muñecos los cuales de manera segura le respondieron

-por supuesto

Contestaron a coro los muñecos al rubito quien aun pensaba en eso

Horas después Itachi fue por Sasuke a la escuela

-ya quiero llegar a la casa de Naruto y contarle todo lo que me paso

Le dijo con emoción a Itachi

-Naruto chan estará muy contento de saber como te fue en la escuela

Le comento con una cálida sonrisa

-me gustaría que Naruto también pudiera ir a la escuela conmigo

Se dijo para si con nostalgia

-¿Itachi .Naruto se va curar?

Le pregunto entonces a su hermano el cual lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa

-Naruto chan es un niño fuerte ya veras que se va curar y podrá salir contigo

Le dijo con una sonrisa fraternal

-bienvenido Sasuke kun

Lo recibieron las dos jóvenes mucamas a Sasuke mientras tomaban la mochila del pequeño peli-negro

-voy a ver a Naruto

Dijo de inmediato Sasuke subiendo al cuarto de Naruto

-¡Naruto!

Entro al cuarto del rubito el cual aun estaba en mirando por la ventana

-Sasuke ya regresaste

Le dijo a su amigo con una emocionada sonrisa a Sasuke

-te hice una pintura con mis acuarelas

Naruto de inmediato fue por la pintura que había hecho pensando en Sasuke

-¿es para mi?

Le pregunto con emoción Sasuke a Naruto quien con una sonrisa afirmo

-si ¿te gusta?

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa rato después se encontraban los dos leyendo unos cuentos

-¿Sasuke?

Le llamo de pronto el rubito

-¿Qué pasa?

-me gustaría ir a un parque y ver de cerca los arboles y los pájaros

Le dijo entonces a Sasuke

-mi hermano me dijo que cuando te cures podrás salir y hasta ir a la escuela

Comento de inmediato

-yo quiero ir a uno ahora no puedo esperar mas ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Le propuso entonces a Sasuke quien no supo que decirle

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

**PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo 10**

Naruto miraba hacia la ventana mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su zorrito de peluche

-Sasuke

Le llamo entonces a Sasuke quien lo volteo a ver

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Le pregunto cuando lo miraba Naru volteándolo a ver le dijo

-quiero saber como es allá a fuera

Le dijo entonces a su amigo quien lo vio con una cálida sonrisa

-ya te lo dije cuando te cures te llevare a todos los lugares que quieras

Le recordó

-no yo no quiero esperar ,quiero ir ahora ,quiero salir ¡ya!

Dijo impaciente el pequeño rubito

-Naruto es que

-vamos nadie se dará cuenta que salimos por favor quiero tocar un árbol y oler las flores

Le pidió de manera suplicante Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse mal por el pero en eso recordó a su hermano

-Naruto kun por ahora no puede salir sobre todo en este clima si sale podría empeorar

Sasuke luego de recordar eso

-lo siento dobe pero no

Respondió con firmeza a su amigo además era por su bien

-no me llames dobe y tu eres un teme ¡eres malo como todos! Ya no quiero jugar contigo

De manera encaprichada se fue a su cama y se tapo con las cobijas

-Naruto tonto

Y Sasuke se salió de su cuarto enojado por la ingratitud de ese rubito

-¿resulto?

Preguntaron los peluches luego de ver a Sasuke salirse de esa manera del cuarto de Naruto

-si ese niño tonto ya se fue, Naru chan es solo nuestro

Gritaron contentos

-Sasuke teme baka

Naruto por su parte estaba molesto con el ,al ver que era como los demás ósea como su padre ,su tío etc

-Todos son malos solo me quieren dejar atrapado para siempre aquí en este cuarto

Se decía con tristeza

-nosotros no somos malos Naru chan

Le dijo el zorro de peluche acercándose a , el junto con los otros

-queremos que tu te diviertas

Ahora fue el gato quien se lo dijo Naru los miro a cada uno en eso el conejo se dirigió a la puerta

-esta casa es muy grande no lo sabrán

Naruto miraba indeciso la puerta

-¿no quieres oler las flores?

Le recordó el gato a Naruto quien asintió era una de las cosas que deseaba hacer

-si quiero hacer eso ,yo solo quiero salir afuera

Dijo decidido así que se bajo de su cama por cierto Naruto al no salir de su cuarto permanecía con su pijama de color blanco, se puso sus sandalias y camino a la puerta

-no necesito a Sasuke ni a nadie para salir

Dijo sonriente el rubito sin importarle las consecuencias bueno años de estar encerrado y ver que tienes posibilidad de salir las consecuencias no importaba al menos no ahora

-llévanos contigo

Le pidieron sus amigos de peluche que para el eran reales

-esta bien

Tomo una especie de carretilla de juguete que tenia y los puso ahí a todos

-lo ves no hay nadie

Era verdad no había nadie parecía que tampoco estaban las mucamas Ino y Sakura seguramente estarían limpiando en otro lugar

-vámonos antes que alguien nos vea

Propuso de inmediato el zorro Naruto entonces abrió la puerta

-Naruto es un dobe ,usurontankachi no debí de haber sido su amigo

Por su parte Sasuke aun pensaba en Naruto y en lo que le dijo

-yo no soy malo, yo voy a ser doctor y los doctores son buenos, cuando lo sea lo voy atender al final

De forma inocente se imagino eso

-Sasu chan

En eso Ino fue a verlo traía una charola con unas ricas galletas de mantequilla recién hechas

-si ¿Qué pasa Ino san?

Le pregunto a la rubia mucama la cual le extendió la charola

-el chef hizo estas galletas de mantequilla para ti y para el pequeño amo ¿Por qué no se las llevas tu?

Le propuso con una gentil sonrisa

-esta bien

A pesar de estar según el molesto con Naru y de que cuando fuera doctor lo iba atender al final sin protestar fue al cuarto del rubito

-dobe hicieron estas galletas

Dijo abriendo la puerta la cual estaba cerrada abrió entonces la puerta

-¡no Naruto!

Dejo caer las galletas al suelo cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte ,de manera angustiada comenzó a buscar en el cuarto el cual era enorme

-no esta, tampoco están sus peluches

Se fijo en ese detalle

-ese dobe

De inmediato salió a toda prisa para buscarlo

-Sasu ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunto Sakura quien iba a su dirección pero el pequeño azabache no le pudo contestar

-DOBE

Le grito para que lo escuchara después que hubiera salido al jardín bueno esperaba que estuviera ahí porque si no

-¿te estas divirtiendo Naru chan?

Por su parte no estaba ni enterado que Sasuke estaba angustiado por el

-si pero comienzo a sentirme cansado

Les dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el árbol

-anda vamos juega con nosotros un rato mas

Le insistieron al rubito quien solo se sostenía porque estaba recargado en ese árbol

-lo siento no puedo

Les dijo mientras se dejaba caer

-¡Naruto!

En ese momento Sasuke llego y lo vio inconsciente de inmediato se asusto

-alguien ayúdeme

Parecía que no le salía con fuerza las palabras

-¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Pudo gritar entonces ya cuando estaba con Naru sujetándolo, y afortunadamente el tío de Naruto ,Nagato acababa de llegar

-ese fue Sasuke kun

Enseguida fue hacia donde escucho el grito y al llegar vio el porque

-¡Naru chan!

Sin perder tiempo lo quito de Sasuke y lo cargo en brazos

-debemos de llevarlo adentro

Los dos se fueron dejando a los muñecos ahí por ahora ellos no importaban ya después Ino o Sakura se encargarían de meterlos

-mi hermano

Dijo con angustia Sasuke tenia que ir por su hermano

-tengo que ir por el

Sabia donde podía estar ahora dejo a Naruto con Nagato quien lo vio con preocupación

-Sasuke kun traerá a su hermano y vas a estar bien

Le dijo con su mejor sonrisa lo mismo esperaba el ,Sasuke ahora buscaba a su hermano

-¿Por qué Naruto ,porque te saliste?

Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez Sasuke y con eso cambio su decisión cuando fuera doctor Naruto seria al primero que iba atender

**Sasuke de inmediato salió a buscar a su hermano**

-Dobe ¿porque saliste?

Se preguntaba con angustia cuando vio a Naruto tirado en el pasto sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese momento

-encontrare a mi hermano

Se dijo con firmeza mientras tanto de regreso en la mansión

-son los juguetes del pequeño amo

Se dijo sorprendida Sakura cuando vio los juguetes de Naruto regados en el pasto

-Sakura

Al entrar Minato estaba entrado

-¿no son los muñecos de Naruto?

Pregunto un poco extrañado Minato cuando vio a la pelirrosa con los juguetes de su hijo

-si señor estaban en el jardín

Le informo la joven mucama igual de extrañada que el

-¡Minato!

En eso bajo Nagato se veía preocupado y eso sin duda lo noto Minato

-¿le paso algo a mi hijo?

Como buen padre presentía que tenia que ver con su hijo

-tengo que verlo

De inmediato subió al cuarto de su pequeño quien estaba acostado como si tuviera fiebre

-Sasuke kun lo encontró

Le informo entonces a Minato quien le acariciaba la cabecita humedad por el sudor de la fiebre

-¡Itachi!

Sasuke encontró a su hermano saliendo de una clínica donde compro algunas medicinas

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunto cuando vio a su pequeño hermano el cual se veía agitado

-tienes que venir a la casa de Minato san

Le pidió angustiado a su hermano

-es Naruto

Le alcanzo a decirle de inmediato subieron a su coche y regresaron a la residencia Namikaze

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Le preguntaba Itachi intentando ir lo más rápido posible

-no lose bueno el me dijo que quería salir de su cuarto y conocer lo que había afuera

Comenzó a contarle con preocupación

-Sasuke no me digas que

-no ¡claro que no yo le dije que no podía hacer eso!

Le dijo de inmediato al ver que su hermano comenzaba a pensar que tenia algo que ver

-bueno no importa eso ahora lo que ahora importa es llegar a la casa de Minato san

Sasuke asintió

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Itachi sensei?

Preguntaba un poco impaciente Minato mientras ponía compresas de agua a Naruto

-no te desesperes ya llegara

Trataba de calmarlo Nagato pero el también estaba como el

-vamos Naru chan tienes que despertar y ponerte bien o tu papi se pondrá mas loco de lo que es

Le decía con una preocupada sonrisa su tío

-Minato san

En eso llegaron los hermanos Uchiha ,Sasuke de inmediato se acerco a Naruto

-Naruto aquí esta mi hermano el te va a curar

Le dijo con una sonrisa al rubito, Itachi de inmediato se puso examinarlo

-parece que la fiebre esta bajando

Dijo con cierto alivio Itachi al ver el termómetro

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi sensei?

Le pregunto Minato cuando noto cierta preocupación en el rostro de Itachi

-la fiebre hizo que quedara en una especie de coma

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron en shock sobre todo Minato y que decir Sasuke

-¿Naruto se quedara dormido por siempre?

Pregunto con su vocecita entrecortada

-¿Itachi?

Lo mismo se preguntaba Minato por lo que le llamo a Itachi para escuchar su respuesta

-será un coma temporal el despertara solo que no se cuando

Les conto

-yo no me voy a separar de Naruto

Dijo con firmeza Sasuke para que ninguno de los adultos le dijera tienes que dejarlo solo

-pero Sasuke

Le intento decir su hermano pero Minato le toco el hombro

-no hay problema Itachi sensei ,claro que te puedes quedar con el estoy seguro que eso le ayudara ¿verdad Itachi?

Itachi viéndolo solo asintió para voltear a ver a su hermanito

-esta bien

Sasuke contento volteo al pequeño rubito durmiente

-pero por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar

Sasuke tuvo que aceptar pero lo iba ir a ver y no se iba a separar hasta que despertara Naruto

- mas te vale que despiertes dobe usurontankachi

Pensaba para si Sasuke . Mientras tanto Naruto dentro de su sueño estaba en un espacio completamente en blanco

-¿Dónde estoy ,papa ,Sasuke?

Comenzó a llamarles a todos pero nadie iba con el de pronto una puerta se abrió

-¡Naruto chan!

De pronto sus muñecos aparecieron con el de inmediato lo rodearon

-¿Dónde estoy?

Les pregunto a los peluches muy confundido de estar en ese lugar

-en nuestro espacio nuestra casa también será tu casa

Le dijo el zorrito en nombre de todos el rubito al escuchar eso se quedo muy sorprendido

-yo ya tengo casa

Les dijo sin ánimos de hacerlos sentir mal pero de pronto todo ese espacio comenzó a decorarse como magia

-¿te gusta Naruto chan?

Le pregunto el gato a Naru quien vio con sorpresa aquel cuarto lleno de juguetes, de dulces en fin un cuarto de sueño para cualquier niño

-a Naruto chan le gusta el lugar

Dijo contento el conejo blanco al ver la carita llena de admiración de Naruto

-dobe

En eso Sasuke entro a su cuarto con su libro de medicina

-¿sabes? Yo voy a ser doctor cuando sea grande y sigues enfermándote tu serás mi paciente y te voy a inyectar con una aguja muy grande

Dijo de manera amenazante esperando inocentemente que con esa amenaza se despertara del coma

-yo se que vas a despertar

Dijo confiado de que eso iba a pasar en eso miro a los muñecos que estaban con Naruto

-estos muñecos, no se porque pero me provocan una mala sensación

Pensaba con cierta inquietud

Continuara

**Tengo otro fic donde viene con lemon porque me han preguntado se llama sentimientos ocultos y subo 2 cada semana como minimo**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Sasuke de inmediato salió a buscar a su hermano

-Dobe ¿porque saliste?

Se preguntaba con angustia cuando vio a Naruto tirado en el pasto sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese momento

-encontrare a mi hermano

Se dijo con firmeza mientras tanto de regreso en la mansión

-son los juguetes del pequeño amo

Se dijo sorprendida Sakura cuando vio los juguetes de Naruto regados en el pasto

-Sakura

Al entrar Minato estaba entrado

-¿no son los muñecos de Naruto?

Pregunto un poco extrañado Minato cuando vio a la pelirrosa con los juguetes de su hijo

-si señor estaban en el jardín

Le informo la joven mucama igual de extrañada que el

-¡Minato!

En eso bajo Nagato se veía preocupado y eso sin duda lo noto Minato

-¿le paso algo a mi hijo?

Como buen padre presentía que tenia que ver con su hijo

-tengo que verlo

De inmediato subió al cuarto de su pequeño quien estaba acostado como si tuviera fiebre

-Sasuke kun lo encontró

Le informo entonces a Minato quien le acariciaba la cabecita humedad por el sudor de la fiebre

-¡Itachi!

Sasuke encontró a su hermano saliendo de una clínica donde compro algunas medicinas

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunto cuando vio a su pequeño hermano el cual se veía agitado

-tienes que venir a la casa de Minato san

Le pidió angustiado a su hermano

-es Naruto

Le alcanzo a decirle de inmediato subieron a su coche y regresaron a la residencia Namikaze

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Le preguntaba Itachi intentando ir lo más rápido posible

-no lose bueno el me dijo que quería salir de su cuarto y conocer lo que había afuera

Comenzó a contarle con preocupación

-Sasuke no me digas que

-no ¡claro que no yo le dije que no podía hacer eso!

Le dijo de inmediato al ver que su hermano comenzaba a pensar que tenia algo que ver

-bueno no importa eso ahora lo que ahora importa es llegar a la casa de Minato san

Sasuke asintió

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Itachi sensei?

Preguntaba un poco impaciente Minato mientras ponía compresas de agua a Naruto

-no te desesperes ya llegara

Trataba de calmarlo Nagato pero el también estaba como el

-vamos Naru chan tienes que despertar y ponerte bien o tu papi se pondrá mas loco de lo que es

Le decía con una preocupada sonrisa su tío

-Minato san

En eso llegaron los hermanos Uchiha ,Sasuke de inmediato se acerco a Naruto

-Naruto aquí esta mi hermano el te va a curar

Le dijo con una sonrisa al rubito, Itachi de inmediato se puso examinarlo

-parece que la fiebre esta bajando

Dijo con cierto alivio Itachi al ver el termómetro

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi sensei?

Le pregunto Minato cuando noto cierta preocupación en el rostro de Itachi

-la fiebre hizo que quedara en una especie de coma

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron en shock sobre todo Minato y que decir Sasuke

-¿Naruto se quedara dormido por siempre?

Pregunto con su vocecita entrecortada

-¿Itachi?

Lo mismo se preguntaba Minato por lo que le llamo a Itachi para escuchar su respuesta

-será un coma temporal el despertara solo que no se cuando

Les conto

-yo no me voy a separar de Naruto

Dijo con firmeza Sasuke para que ninguno de los adultos le dijera tienes que dejarlo solo

-pero Sasuke

Le intento decir su hermano pero Minato le toco el hombro

-no hay problema Itachi sensei ,claro que te puedes quedar con el estoy seguro que eso le ayudara ¿verdad Itachi?

Itachi viéndolo solo asintió para voltear a ver a su hermanito

-esta bien

Sasuke contento volteo al pequeño rubito durmiente

-pero por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar

Sasuke tuvo que aceptar pero lo iba ir a ver y no se iba a separar hasta que despertara Naruto

- mas te vale que despiertes dobe usurontankachi

Pensaba para si Sasuke . Mientras tanto Naruto dentro de su sueño estaba en un espacio completamente en blanco

-¿Dónde estoy ,papa ,Sasuke?

Comenzó a llamarles a todos pero nadie iba con el de pronto una puerta se abrió

-¡Naruto chan!

De pronto sus muñecos aparecieron con el de inmediato lo rodearon

-¿Dónde estoy?

Les pregunto a los peluches muy confundido de estar en ese lugar

-en nuestro espacio nuestra casa también será tu casa

Le dijo el zorrito en nombre de todos el rubito al escuchar eso se quedo muy sorprendido

-yo ya tengo casa

Les dijo sin ánimos de hacerlos sentir mal pero de pronto todo ese espacio comenzó a decorarse como magia

-¿te gusta Naruto chan?

Le pregunto el gato a Naru quien vio con sorpresa aquel cuarto lleno de juguetes, de dulces en fin un cuarto de sueño para cualquier niño

-a Naruto chan le gusta el lugar

Dijo contento el conejo blanco al ver la carita llena de admiración de Naruto

-dobe

En eso Sasuke entro a su cuarto con su libro de medicina

-¿sabes? Yo voy a ser doctor cuando sea grande y sigues enfermándote tu serás mi paciente y te voy a inyectar con una aguja muy grande

Dijo de manera amenazante esperando inocentemente que con esa amenaza se despertara del coma

-yo se que vas a despertar

Dijo confiado de que eso iba a pasar en eso miro a los muñecos que estaban con Naruto

-estos muñecos, no se porque pero me provocan una mala sensación

Pensaba con cierta inquietud

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Sasuke miro los muñecos de peluche de Naruto

-estos muñecos me incomodan

Se dijo para Sasuke viendo especialmente al zorro

-tonterías solo con muñecos

Se recrimino un poco por pensar de esa manera por lo que decidió ignorarlos

-dobe te traje algo para que no te aburras

Le dijo a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba su libro

-te voy a leer espero que me escuches

Naruto estaba en su mundo donde los muñecos lo llevaron

-¿te gusta Naru chan?

Le pregunto uno de los muñecos a Naruto mientras que este miraba la enorme cama

-este si

Contesto un poco distraído mientras se sentaba en esa enorme cama

-esta cama esta suave

Dijo asombrado de la suavidad que tenia la cama

-¡vamos a brincar en ella Naruto chan!

Propuso el conejo a Naruto quien no estaba muy seguro de hacer eso

-no lose si me agito se me puede detener la respiración y darme un ataque

Le dijo de manera preocupada

-vamos Naru chan puedes hacerlo no te va pasar nada

Le volvió a sugerir el conejo al rubito quien un poco seguro comenzó a dar pequeño saltos

-es verdad

Se dijo para si Naruto cuando ya estaba saltando y se sentía muy bien

-lo ves aquí estas bien

Le dijo el conejo blanco mientras saltaba con el

-ven Naru ahora juega conmigo

Esta vez fue el gato negro que se fue con Naruto .pero el conejo aun quería jugar con el

-Naru chan esta jugando conmigo

Jalo a Naruto de una mano para que se quedara con el

-no Naru chan ahora jugara conmigo

El gato le tomo la otra mano al rubito entre los dos lo jalaban

En le mundo real

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Sasuke detuvo su lectura cuando vio a Naruto moverse de manera preocupante

-¿estas teniendo una pesadilla?

Le preguntaba con preocupación cuando veía a Naruto de esa forma pero de pronto se detuvo

-dobe no me asustes de esa manera

Le recrimino un poco ya cuando Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente dormido

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Se pregunto aun preocupado por eso

-perdónanos Naruto chan

Se disculparon los dos peluches luego que Naruto lograra soltarse de ellos dos

-esta bien

Les dijo al ver sus rostros de culpa

-quiero seguir conociendo este lugar

Se fue entonces a recorrer aquel lugar en el que ahora se encontraba

-¿realmente donde estoy?

Se preguntaba el rubito muy confundido recorriendo ese largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin

-¿estará Sasuke por aquí?

Se pregunto entonces por Sasuke rápidamente se puso a buscarlo pensando que lo encontraría

-creo que Sasuke no esta aquí

Se dijo un poco triste Naruto cuando no encontró por ningún lado a Sasuke

-creo que solo estoy yo y los muñecos

Volvió a decirse al notar eso regreso entonces al cuarto donde había llegado primero

Mientras tanto

-Sasuke

Itachi entro al cuarto de Naruto donde sabia que estaba su hermano

-¿Cómo esta?

Le pregunto a Sasuke refiriéndose a Naruto quien dormía

-bien pero hace rato parece que tuvo una pesadilla

Le dijo con cierta preocupación a su hermano

-¿una pesadilla?

Le pregunto un poco extrañado a su hermano quien asintió

-si pero ya esta bien

Le contesto entonces con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya veo seguramente solo fue eso una pesadilla nada mas

le dijo de manera tranquila Itachi

-¿el va despertar verdad?

Le pregunto con cierta angustia a su hermano mientras lo miraba de la misma manera

-por supuesto que si ya veras que Naruto kun va despertar y tu y el jugaran como si nada de esto hubiera pasado

le dijo con una sonrisa tal ves para no preocupar a su hermanito

-por supuesto el dobe va despertar

Estaba seguro de eso

-bueno Sasuke es hora que tu también ya te vayas a dormir

Le dijo Itachi cuando termino de revisar a Naruto y ver que estaba bien

-yo todavía quiero quedarme un rato mas con el

Le dijo de inmediato a su hermano

-además todavía no termino de leerle

Termino por decirle a su hermano mayor quien solo suspiro un poco

-esta bien pero solo terminas de leerle y te vas a dormir yo iré verte al rato

Sasuke acepto entonces

-ah Itachi sensei

Al salir del cuarto de Naruto se encontró con Minato

-¿Cómo esta Naru?

Le pregunto de inmediato Minato a Itachi

-el esta bien ahora mi hermano esta con el leyéndole un poco eso tal vez le pueda ayudar

Le dijo con una sonrisa

-espero que si , por cierto aun no te eh dado las gracias por cuidar de mi hijo

Le comento con una agradecida sonrisa

-no tiene porque para eso soy doctor creo que soy yo el que debería de dártelas

Se lo dijo con una agradecida sonrisa al rubio quien lo miro un poco confundido

-gracias a que me pidiera venir a vivir con mi hermano el no hubiera conocido a Naruto kun y seguramente seguiría siendo el mismo niño solitario

Le conto entonces con melancolía

-ahora gracias a Naruto Sasuke tiene una amigo y eso me da mucho gusto

Termino por decirle con una sonrisa a Minato

-ya veo bueno entonces ambos se ayudaron mutuamente porque Sasuke kun es el primer amigo de Naru

Comento Minato con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes Naruto chan?

Volviendo al mundo donde Naruto estaba el ya no se veía feliz como hace rato

-nada

Le contesto al zorro de manera esquiva

-dinos ¿Qué tienes? Nosotros te queremos mucho y no queremos que estés triste

Volvió a decirle al rubito

-extraño a mi papa, a mi tío Nagato a Itachi y a Sasuke

Les contesto entonces con tristeza mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-Naruto chan esta triste

Decían preocupados los animalitos de peluche comenzando a rodearlo

-¿porque esta triste?

Le pregunto un conejo vestido de manera muy elegante como un dandy

-extraño a mi papa a mi tío a Itachi sensei y a Sasuke

Les contestos escondiendo su cabecita entre sus rodillas

-pero nosotros queremos que estés con nosotros eres nuestro amigo

Le dijo ahora el zorrito

-¿ya no ,nos quieres Naruto chan?

Le pregunto con tristeza el gatito Naru entonces alzo un poco su cabeza para mirarlos

-¿ya no quieres ser nuestro amigo?

Le volvieron a preguntar acercándose mas al rubito quien asintió

-ustedes fueron mis primeros amigos

Les dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras recordaba como estos seres inanimados llegaron a su vida

Flash back

-vamos pequeño te vas a poner bien

Le decía con preocupación a Naruto quien tenia una fiebre muy alta

-¿papi?

Le llamo débilmente a su papa quien lo vio con una preocupada sonrisa

-te pondrás bien

Y si se puso bien pero ante lo que le paso su padre se preocupo de que se enfermara de nuevo por lo que tomo una decisión extrema

-¿Naru?

Minato entro al cuarto de Naruto quien estaba recuperándose en su cama

-ya me siento mejor hoy si podemos ir al parque ¿verdad?

Le pregunto con ilusión el pequeño rubito

-el clima de afuera no es bueno para tu salud lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, es por tu bien

Le dijo de manera comprensible

-pero papi

Naruto se veía desilusionado luego que Minato le dijera que no iba poder salir de su cuarto

-es por tu bien pequeño

Le dijo de manera comprensible mientras lo ayudaba a que se volviera acostar

-descansa

le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en su frente dejando a Naru en su cuarto

-estoy aburrido

Se decía Naruto miro hacia su ventana

-tal ves pueda ver que hay allá afuera

Se dijo apunto de pararse de su cama pero entonces vio que alguien abría la puerta

-¡tío Nagato!

-hola Naru chan

Nagato entro a verlo de inmediato y sin que este lo viera se volvió acostar

-tío Nagato estoy aburrido mi papa me dijo que no saliera de aquí porque me puedo enfermar

Le dijo con un pequeño puchero a Nagato

-estoy seguro que lo hace por tu bien porque no quiere verte de nuevo enfermo

Dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras le revolvía sus rubios cabellos

-pero estoy solo y me aburro

Reclamo con su ceño fruncido Nagato entonces miro hacia el enorme ropero que tenia Naru

-espero un momento

De inmediato fue a ese armario el cual abrió comenzó a buscar algo

-perfecto aquí están

Se dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa regreso con Naruto con algo en sus brazos

-¿y esos muñecos? Yo no los había visto

Dijo con sorpresa Naruto

-ya ves estaban en tu armario seguramente tu papa te los compro y los guardo ahí y se olvido de dártelos

le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se los dejaba cerca de el

-¿te gustan?

Naruto asintió mientras lo miraba eran unos muñecos muy tiernos de peluche

-bueno ellos podrán ser tus compañeros de juego

-pero son muñecos

Dijo con una forzada sonrisa el pequeño rubito

-esta bien jugare con ellos

Termino por decirle con una pequeña sonrisa no quería hacer sentir mal a su tío

Rato después cuando estaba de nuevo solo

-¿jugar con unos muñecos? Eso es tonto, mejor me duermo

Se dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-no te duermas

En eso escucho una vocecita que lo alerto

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Pregunto un poco asustado que el supiera solo estaba ahí

-hola Naruto chan

Vio con mucha sorpresa como esos muñecos estaban moviéndose

-pa

No le pudo salir las palabras de la boca le quería llamarle a su papa

-no te asustes Naruto chan

Le pidió uno que tenia forma de zorro haciendo que Naruto se arrinconara

-estoy soñando

Se decía para si Naruto cerrando con fuerza los ojitos esperando que cuando despertara esos muñecos no estuvieran

-¿de verdad quieres que nos vayamos? Si nos vamos volverás a estar solito

Le dijo con una voz lastimera el muñeco en forma de gato

-aquí encerrado por tu papi no tendrás amigos y nosotros queremos serlo

Naruto lentamente abrió sus ojos reflexionando lo que uno de los peluches le dijo

End Flash back

-desde entonces ustedes se volvieron mis únicos amigos

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-si hasta que llego ese tonto niño Sasuke

Comento de manera molesta el conejo

-Sasuke

Se dijo para si Naruto de manera nostálgica a el era a quien extrañaba mas

-quiero regresar con Sasuke

Dijo de manera decidida el rubito sorprendiendo un poco los peluches

-¿que vamos hacer?

Se preguntaron los muñecos cuando estaban solos

-yo no quiero que Naruto chan se vaya de nuestro lado

Comenzaron a decir con angustia

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

-¿Sasuke todavía estas aquí?

Itachi le pregunto cuando entro al cuarto de Naruto y vio a su hermanito

-si le estoy leyendo algo de mi libro

Le dijo mostrándole su libro de medicina Itachi solo lo miro con ternura

-estoy seguro que le debe de estar gustando

Le comento con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano mientras le revolvía su cabello

-bueno te dejo

Sasuke de nuevo solo con Naruto se dispuso a volverle a leer

-Sasuke

¿Había sido su imaginación o de verdad había escuchado a Naruto llamándole?

**Era hora de salir de la escuela para Sasuke**

-Sasuke

En eso dos de sus compañeros Suigetsu y Juugo se le acercaron

-vamos a jugar video juegos en la casa de Juugo ¿quieres venir?

Le pregunto con su mejor sonrisa

-lo siento pero no puedo

Fue lo único que les contesto mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse casi corriendo de ahí

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

Pregunto un poco extrañado el chico de cabello azul agua

-te dije que no lo invitaras Sasuke es tan raro

Dijo de manera tranquila Juugo por su parte Sasuke llego a la mansión Namikaze

-buenos tardes Sasuke kun

Al entrar fue recibido por las dos mucamas de la casa Sakura e Ino

-buenas tardes voy a ver a Naruto

Les dijo corriendo por la escaleras para ir al cuarto de Naruto

-Naruto ya vine de la escuela

Le informo a Naru quien parecía estar bajo el hechizo de la bella durmiente

-¿sabes? Hoy tuve un examen que fue muy fácil

Comenzaba a contarle todo lo que hizo en la escuela

-ah dos compañeros me invitaron a su casa a jugar pero no fui

Mientras tanto

-¿Minato san?

Itachi entro a la oficina de Minato quien en estos momentos estaba viendo algunos asuntos de trabajo

-¿Itachi kun que pasa?

Le pregunto de inmediato seguramente se trataba de su hijo

-¿es acerca de Naruto verdad?

Itachi simplemente asintió de inmediato

-si me gustaría internarlo en el hospital estoy seguro que ahí podre ayudarlo mejor

Le propuso entonces el pelilargo

-¿llevar a mi hijo al hospital?

Pregunto no muy seguro de hacer eso y esto claro lo noto Itachi

-se que te preocupa lo que le puede pasar a Naruto kun en el hospital pero yo voy a estar con el ¿confías en mi?

Le pregunto al rubio quien lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-si confió en ti y tengo que confesarte que no soy de los que confían a la primera pero tu por alguna razón te ganaste mi confianza de manera rápida

Le confeso con una sonrisa que hizo avergonzar un poco a Itachi

-ah pues gracias

Le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera con alguien

-pero bueno lo que te estaba hablando de

Por un momento se olvidaron del tema principal ya que de momento comenzaron a sentirse un poco extraños

-¡de mi hijo!

-claro de Naruto kun ¿y bien?

Le pregunto de inmediato a Minato quien solo suspiro un poco

-¿y es necesario hacer eso?

Le pregunto un tanto inseguro a Itachi quien asintió con una sonrisa

-por supuesto

Le contesto el doctor de Itachi quedando de nuevo en silencio

-bueno voy a ver a Naruto kun

Le dijo de inmediato Itachi parándose de su lugar

-lo siento

Se disculpo cuando saliendo de la oficina de Minato choco con Nagato

-no descuida no fue nada

Dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo a Itachi

-Itachi kun esta un poco extraño ¿no te parece cuñadito?

Le pregunto a Minato en cuanto entro con el pero el también se veía extraño

-¿Qué perdón dijiste algo?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Pregunto de inmediato Nagato muy extrañado por aquella actitud

-nada solo que Itachi kun me comento que lo mejor era internar a Naruto en el hospital

Le conto con cierta preocupación

-¿y que le contestaste?

Le pregunto con cierto interés a Minato quien suspiro un poco

-le dije que lo pensaría ¿es que tal si le pasa algo malo a Naruto?

Pregunto de inmediato de manera un poco alarmada

-¿en un hospital?

Ahora fue Nagato quien le pregunto de manera extrañada

-¿de verdad es por eso que te ves tan fuera de este mundo o es por otro asunto?

Le pregunto tratando de descubrir algo

-no que podría estar pensando que no fuera la salud de mi hijo

Comento con una forzada sonrisa

-quien sabe tal vez ¿Itachi?

Minato sintió sonrojarse solo cuando Nagato le menciono al doctor de su hijo

Volviendo con los niños

-ya termine la tarea

Dijo de inmediato Sasuke mientras guardaba sus cosas de la escuela para regresar con Naruto

-te dije que solo termino mi tarea y venia de nuevo

Le dijo a Naruto ya cuando estaba con el por un momento miro uno de los muñecos de peluche

-Sasuke tonto solo es un muñeco

Se reprendió así mismo el pequeño pelinegro al sentir cierta incomodidad por solo mirar a ese muñeco

-Sasuke

En ese momento entro Itachi para ver a su pequeño paciente

-supongo que ya terminaste la tarea y por eso estas aquí

Sasuke solo asintió

-fue una tarea muy sencilla

Respondió de manera orgullosa Itachi solo sonrió para si

-Sasuke

Pero de pronto le llamo de manera un poco seria

-¿Qué pasa?

-estoy pensando que lo mejor para Naruto kun es que Minato san me permita internarlo en el hospital

Sasuke abrió de manera grande sus ojos

-¿internar a Naruto? Pero si haces eso yo no lo vería tanto

Dijo de manera preocupada no quería separarse de Naruto el quería estar a lado de Naruto todo el tiempo que fuera

-Sasuke es por su bien ¿no quieres que se cure?

Le pregunto a su hermanito de forma comprensible mientras se ponía a su altura

-si yo quiero que Naruto despierte y este bien

Contesto queriendo eso pero no quería estar lejos de el miro con tristeza hacia Naruto

-¿Naruto?

De pronto algo le llamo la atención Itachi también volteo como su hermano

-Sasuke

Esta vez no había sido su imaginación como la otra vez

-Naruto despertaste

Dijo contento al ver al rubito luego de abrir sus ojitos azules y mirar a Sasuke a quien le obsequio una débil sonrisa

-hola Sasuke

Por su parte Itachi no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo fue que de pronto Naru despertó? Eso sin duda fue muy raro

Continuara


End file.
